Truth and Lies
by quibilah
Summary: After two years of being unable to return to her life, Jennifer Shepard finally gets the chance, but once she returns, will she wish she was anywhere but? Gibbs/OC, Jibbs, slight Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth and Lies**

**Summary****: After two years of being unable to return to her life, Jenny Shepard finally gets the chance, but one she returns, will she wish she was anywhere but? Gibbs/OC, Jibbs, slight Tiva.**

**Spoilers: **** The frog fiasco, end of season 5, bits from season 5 on.**

**Rating:**** T, may go up.**

**A/N: So, I actually had this idea pop into my head the very first episode Heart was shown, about half way through the episode, I started writing ideas for it. Then next episode they have her and Gibbs sort of have a thing, and I laughed because that's exactly what I had written. I hope you all like this, I know I should probably be focusing on Second Chances, The Gift of a Fight, and Keep Moving Forward, but this won't leave me alone. Please R&R**

Gibbs had been getting closer and closer to Allison Hart after the second case she tried to hinder. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something familiar about this woman.

Abby had mentioned something along the lines, of her being similar to Jenny, but Gibbs refused to think about her. No matter how he acted, her death had really affected him, and no matter what he had said, he had definitely cared for her.

No, Heart wasn't like Jenny; Heart was stubborn, and enjoyed to challenge and toy with him. They fought a lot, but most of the time, they enjoyed the fights, not at all like the arguments he had had with Jenny, no he had never intentionally said something to rile Jenny up like he did with Heart, not at all.

He couldn't see what Abby was talking about, for that matter; Ziva had mentioned upon her second interaction with Heart that she strongly reminded her of Jenny and how Jenny acted. Gibbs' couldn't see it, or perhaps, if he were being honest with himself, wouldn't allow himself to see it.

It had been just over four months since they had slept together, and he was proud that they were still going.

She was coming in to NCIS headquarters with him more often nowadays; he would barely hear whispers when they would walk by anymore.

They hadn't had a case for the past week, so Allison had been there almost everyday while he and the team worked on paper work. She was currently sitting on his desk talking with him.

He was about to take a sip form his coffee when she snatched it out of his hand smirking at him before taking a sip of it.

Gibbs mock glared at her, but smiled when she made a disgusted face.

"God! What is this swill you're drinking?" She said continuing to make faces that caused him to laugh slightly.

He was so distracted with her, that he hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten.

He heard a slight noise from the direction of where McGee was sitting, and looked towards him, only just then realizing how quiet it had gotten.

When he saw McGee staring slack jaw towards the opposite side of the bullpen, his curiosity grew, he turned his gaze in the direction McGee's was, and that's when he realized just why it had gotten so quiet. He himself froze as his eyes widened.

There staring at him and Heart was the late Jennifer Shepard, except, she wasn't dead, she was very much alive. He focused on her eyes and could see sadness roaring.

He couldn't believe she was still alive; all he could get out was a low mumbled 'Jen'.

Immediately after that she turned towards the stairs and quickly walked towards them, leading her up to her old office.

Gibbs was about to get up and follow her, needing to talk to her, to really know she was alive, but Allison jumped off the desk and got in his way.

"Who was that?" Heart asked getting the feeling that women entering had a large effect on everyone, but definitely Jethro.

"Someone I thought was dead." Gibbs answered trying to step by her, but she just mirrored his actions.

"Dead?" She asked wanting to get more from him about this mystery women.

"Yes, dead, move." He said, once again trying to get by her, but once again she blocked his path, stepping closer to him this time.

"Where are you going, we have somewhere to be now." She said stepping closer again, trailing her fingers up his forearm.

"I need to talk to her…" Gibbs started to be interrupted by her grabbing shoulder, stepping impossibly closer, and talking.

"You can talk to her later, now we need to go. Tell Agent David to talk to her, and if you must, where we are, but we are leaving." She challenged him slightly in a somewhat seductive and ordering tone of voice.

Gibbs glared at her for a while, before he looked at Ziva and nodded. He grabbed his coat and he followed her out.

She had the largest smirk on her face as she looked out of the corner of her eye towards the top of the stair well just as they were exiting the bullpen.

There she saw the woman watching her and Gibbs as she slowly walked towards MTAC.\Seeing the look the females was giving Gibbs, she decided to play the cold hearted bitchy lawyer she was and turned around.

Gibbs was looking towards the elevator and didn't realize Allison had turned around until he had almost collided with her.

He stopped abruptly and grinned as Allison leaned in and kissed him. He brought his hands to her hips and pulled her waist towards him as he returned the kiss. They broke apart aware that they were at his work and people were gawking.

Gibbs watched as she smirked a bitchy grin, one he's seen before, multiple times, so he thought nothing of it, that is, until after they started walking and she turned around slightly and gave the same smirk towards the upper stairwell.

He looked towards what she was looking at and caught the tail end of Jenny turning around before quickly walking to the MTAC door entering. She didn't however turn quick enough to hide the hurt and anger on her face. It may have been two years, but he was still able to read her as well as he was before she had 'died'.

Gibbs looked towards his teammates to see Tony grinning, and Ziva looking at him with a _'How could you!'_ look.

He was about to turn back around and walk to MTAC, or at least back to Ziva when Allison, tugged his hand and called his name. With a last regretful look towards MTAC, Gibbs followed Heart to the elevator.

**JETHRO GIBBS/ALLISON HEART+JENNY SHEPARD=PROBLEM!**

Jenny couldn't explain what she was feeling at finally being able to return to her life, all of her friends, he family if you will.

She was most excited and scared to see Jethro again. After almost two years of not seeing him, there was nothing more she wanted than to be in his comforting, safe embrace.

Her talk with Mike those two years ago in the dinner really sent her a wake up call.

All she could remember after Franks telling her about the conversations on his boat between Gibbs and himself was how when she got back home, after everything here was sorted and dealt with, she was going to tell him how much of a fool she was for leaving him. And if he was willing to, she would really like to be given a second chance at a relationship between them.

Of coarse that was before everything happened, things she didn't even want to begin to remember when, in a few short minutes she was going to be reunited with the people she loved most in the world.

No, she thought, later she would talk to Jethro about the horrific things that had happened over the last two years, but for right now, she was going to be happy for once in a very long time.

Just then she heard the elevator ding, signaling it arrived, she quickly stepped in and took a deep breath before to quell her nerves pressing the number that would bring her to the bullpen.

She had almost pressed the emergency stop button four times on the elevators accent, but refrained from doing so, excitement overpowering her anxiousness.

The elevator dinged and she took another deep breath and walked out. There were quiet a few audible gasps as she walked by from people who worked here while she was the director, which was most of them, but thankfully no one said anything.

She looked towards the section Gibbs' team used to be and was relieved when she saw Tony sitting there typing something on his computer. As she walked closer, Tony looked up at her then back at his computer, before snapping his head back up and starring unbelievingly at her as she walked closer.

A few steps closer and she saw Ziva stand and turn to look at what had caused her partner to look like he was. Ziva had much the same reaction as Tony had, and the two of them continued to stare open mouthed at her until she was in view of everyone of Gibbs' team in they looked up.

Jenny had a huge smile on her face, if somewhat hesitant as she rounded the corner of the boxed area.

That smile however was wiped from her face quickly as she saw a dark haired women sitting on Gibbs' desk stealing his coffee and drinking from it. He grinned and mock glared at her, much like he had when she had done that very thing when they were in a relationship all those years ago, even when she was his boss!

She couldn't believe it! He'd moved one!

_'Oh, come on Jennifer! You didn't actually think he still felt anything for you did you? He left for Mexico over four years ago! So yes, perhaps four years ago he felt something for you, _maybe_, but now? He thought you were dead for Christ's sake! Of coarse he's moved on!'_ She scolded herself.

She was so shocked and hurt that she wasn't even aware all of Gibbs' team, including Gibbs himself, as well as the leggy female was looking at her.

Only when she heard his voice say her name, did she return to reality. She knew everyone could read her emotions; she had endured too much over the past two years to be able to hide them as she once was. There was no way she'd be able to talk to them now without breaking down and spilling everything, there were things some things she never wanted to tell anyone.

She turned abruptly and briskly walked off towards her old office, trying to keep the images of Gibbs and that woman out of her head.

She walked into the outer office and was met with another gasp.

"Direct…Jenny…you're alive!" Cynthia exclaimed walking around her desk quickly and giving Jenny a hug. Cynthia pulled back, but when she looked at Jenny's face she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Jenny, is everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"No, not really Cynthia, but it's not important now, do you know where Vance is, I need to speak with him." She asked trying to collect herself.

Cynthia gave her the look, telling her she would have to explain later, but answered her question nonetheless.

"He's in MTAC, SecNav asked to see him, something about an important person coming to see him…which I'm guessing that's you…" Cynthia trailed off making the connection.

"Yeah, it's me; I should just head right over." Jenny said and was almost at the door when the overwhelming need to ask became too much.

"Cynthia…do you know anything about that dark haired women downstairs is?" she tried to sound nonchalant, but knew her friend would connect the dots.

Cynthia's demeanor suddenly changed and all her face showed was empathy.

"Her name Margaret Allison Hart, she's a lawyer. We first met her about five months ago, butting in on one of Agent Gibbs' cases. She came back though about a month later trying to block another one of his cases…" She hesitated with the next part so Jenny pushed hoping for the best, well at least for her.

"And now, is she barricading one of Gibbs' cases now?" She hid the hope slightly, but knew Cynthia had picked up on it when she looked even more upset.

"No, Agent Gibbs' team doesn't have a case at the moment; in fact, the last time she butted in on one of his cases was the second one I told you about. Since then, she's often been seen around Gibbs…that's all I know Jenny…" she informed, sadness in her voice.

Jenny took a steadying breath and put on her best fake smile.

"Thank you Cynthia, well SecNav and Vance are waiting. Perhaps I'll stop in later today to catch up on everything." Jenny said opening the door.

"I'm so sorry Jenny." Cynthia condoled to Jenny's back. She saw Jenny freeze and take a deep breath before continuing on her way towards MTAC.

When she was half way there, Jenny couldn't resist any longer and looked down towards the bullpen.

There she saw Heart and Gibbs walking by Ziva's desk. Curious as to where they were headed, Jenny watched them for a second, giving Gibbs a longing, pain filled look.

She saw Heart stop suddenly and watched as Gibbs almost collided with her.

Jenny's heart seemed to break even more and yet at the same time beat a million times faster as she saw her lean in and kiss Gibbs.

She wanted the last two years of her life to be erased, but found as she watched Gibbs kiss her back and pull her closer to him before taking her hand and walking a few steps towards the elevator, that she actually would rather be back to where she was mere weeks ago rather having to watch anymore of this torture.

She wasn't stupid; she saw the bitchy smirk on Heart's face as she kissed him.

Emotions starting to overpower her, she started to turn around and walk into MTAC to keep her from watching anymore and making her loose her hold on everything.

Gibbs saw her as she turned, she knew he saw her expression by his own expression, but she couldn't handle looking back at the scene that had just unfolded before her.

Taking yet another deep breath in the span of half an hour, she composed herself as much as she possible. She straightened her posture and raised her chin.

She opened the MTAC door, her retina scans still in the system, and made her way into the dimly lit room.

She knew nothing of what was going to transpire between the three of them; her, Vance, and SecNav. All she knew was she was going to have to reveal and relive what she had gone through over the last two years, and boy, was she terrified about it!

**A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue, or not bother? Let me know what you think and I'll work on getting the next chapter out to you as soon as possible, which I already have some of it written, which is good**** Thanks again^.^**

**~Quibilah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, lots of reviews, made me want to write this chapter immediately! I know I should update my others, but seeing as there is a huge LACK of Jibbs stories coming out, I figured to get some more ideas out there and work on all of them…yes, I may be just a bit crazy…please review and let me know what you think, it's a wee bit heavy this chapter, but necessary. Thanks^.^**

"She should be here any minute Director, and then we will continue." SecNav informed.

"I'm here SecNav, thank you for waiting." Jenny said trying to slip back into her director facade, this conversation was going to be hard on her, and she knew she needed to slip into the one role that rarely showed emotion. The thing was, after two years of what she went through, that strong safety mask was lacking, it had been stripped from her like countless other things.

"Well, I'll be! Jennifer Shepard, last I heard you were dead, care to share?" Vance asked confused and curious.

"Last everyone knew I was dead." She said with a false smirk on her face.

"You need not go into details, but share what you feel we need to or should know, whenever you are ready." SecNav said knowing Jennifer did not want to have this conversation, but also knowing Vance and himself needed to know.

"Very well, I suppose the best place to start is when I was five; I had a twin sister, identical in every way.

"As I'm sure you both read, or were personally informed on my obsession with La Grenouille, and at that time I refused to admit it, but I was.

"I wasn't home the first time he came to my house, I was at dance, which Anne was supposed to be as well, but she had stayed home sick.

"My father hadn't come to pick me up, and I was brought home from my instructor. I walked in and knew something was off. There was blood on the floor leading from my father's study.

"I ran in, worried something had happened to him, but all he said was my sister had been kidnapped and there was no way to get her back.

"For years I tried to forget about Anne, as my father ordered, he said she never existed, and to never speak of her again. Said it was for my own safety.

"It wasn't till I was twenty did she come back into my life somewhat. I was in my room when I heard the door close. Knowing my father had people come and go all the time, I thought nothing of it. That is until I heard shouting.

"I left my room and listened in. My father was furious and yelling about Anne being taken, as he shouted La Grenouille's name.

"He started talking, said if my father didn't agree, he would kill me. That's when my father asked about Anne, and Grenouille replied that she had woken and started screaming, and him not wanting to deal with it, ended her life. Said he had already inflicted the pain he had wanted to." Jenny revealed, anger coursing through her, finally an emotion that was strong enough to help her continue.

"I remember hearing a fight take place before everything got quiet. I heard Grenouille say to not worry; he'd take good care of me, before I heard a gunshot.

"I waited till I saw his face before running to the back of the house and climbing down the fire escape…" Jenny stopped and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She had _never_ told this story to anyone.

"How was your sister never mentioned in your family records?" Vance asked never remembering hearing about an Anne Shepard.

"My father was extremely powerful, and knew the right people to go to, to get her erased from history." She informed bitterly.

"Anyways, once Grenouille was dead, I started receiving calls asking about things I had no knowledge of ever planning or doing. Eventually I received a call confirming an appointment for the following day.

"Wanting to find out why I was receiving the calls, I went to the meeting. Imagine my shock when I saw someone that looked exactly like me standing there.

"Anne saw me and went as still as I had. We left for my house, and there I realized Grenouille had not only gave me the impression my sister was dead, but he made it abundantly clear, she no longer existed.

"When she was able to escape him, everyone started calling her by my name, so, naturally, she eventually just went with it, but only for things that were extremely important…" Jenny stopped, getting the feeling Vance wanted to ask a question, she turned to him, indicating she was listening.

"Does your sister have anything to do with your supposed death?" He didn't beat around the bush. He may not know Jenny that well, but he knew when she wanted to get out of something.

"Yes and no. No, she hadn't given anything up to the people coming after me. Yes, she is why everyone thought I was dead.

"I stopped hearing from Anne about two weeks before I left for Decker's funeral. I thought it was strange, and I admit I was worried to suddenly stop hearing from her, but I had a job to do, so I tried not to worry about it.

"I heard the word Oshimida spoken at the end of the funeral, and knew something was wrong. It was from the assignment Decker, Agent Gibbs, and I worked years back. It was the safe word, in case we were ever found out we would use it to warn the others.

"I got some leads that brought me to the diner. Last thing I remember I got two rounds to my stomach and…" Jenny stopped taking another deep breaths, the next part was the hard part.

"Seeing as you're not dead, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it wasn't you Agents DiNozzo and David found?" Vance questioned already knowing it wasn't.

"Bravo Leon, it wasn't me, it was my sister…"

"Then what happened to you Jennifer?" SecNav added.

"I was captured." She answered really hoping they wouldn't push, knowing they were going to, they needed to know.

"By whom?"

"Some of Grenouille's men. Turns out, they thought I murdered him…"

"Did you?" Vance asked remembering Kort confessing, but curious as her answer.

Jenny just stared at him for a minute before answering.

"I wish, but no, it was Anne…"

"Kort admitted to his murder a while back, I'm sure you remember…" Vance was thrown for a moment and he noticed Jenny blanch slightly before disgust filled her features.

"I remember; I also knew he didn't, but I couldn't mention Anne, and he admitted, so I wasn't going to cause more doubt by disputing it, it was, after all, what he and Grenouille had discussed if he were to be murdered.

"The thing I didn't know was why he took the blame, that is until he revealed exactly why." Jenny said anger and fear coursing through her at the memories inflicted by the name.

"Which was…?" SecNav pushed slightly seeing the effect this was having on her.

"Grenouille wanted Kort to take his place, and in order to do that, he would have to throw everyone else off, NCIS mainly, and find the real killer. He suspected it was Anne and me from the beginning.

"He found out about the loose ends of the mission I was telling you about and used that against me, to flush me out in a sense.

"He knew I would loose my detail if I heard about the case, and try to face things head on and end them before they got out of hand. The thing was; it wasn't just Svetlana I was up against; it was Kort and his men as well.

"The fire fight started and I had taken out four of the five guys, but the fifth got me twice and grounded me. I remember seeing Kort walk in from the side door and shooting the fifth guy. There were also people arguing outside the diner arguing, but that was it before I passed out." Jenny said wishing they would end it there, everything inside was crumbing and, she was terrified of continuing.

"That doesn't explain where you were for the last two years." SecNav hated to push her, but if there was a threat out there, then they need to know about it.

"I…I was being held by Kort…he told me about Anne's death. I hoped someone would see she wasn't me, but she was identical, everything about her was identical to me!

"After the first few weeks, Kort knew Anne had killed Grenouille, but he refused to let me go, he enjoyed torturing me, it became his sport to see how much I could endure.

"Three weeks ago, Kort was too cocky. He left me to a group of his men, where…where I eventually was able to get the upper hand when they were distracted. Kort only allowed one gun into the room, knowing I was still dangerous no matter how much they tortured me. The thing was; every one of them wanted to…long story short, I was able to get a hold of the gun and break myself out."

Jenny couldn't stop the quick extremely shaky breaths from sounding as she clamped her eyes shut to ward off the memories.

"I stayed as hidden as I could, knowing Kort was still out there, and no doubt looking for me. When I got the chance I came straight here, and you know the rest." Jenny said praying beyond anything they would leave it at that, she needed to get out of there NOW!

SecNav seeing Jennifer starting to crumble before him, told her to go take a break, and they will have someone get her if need be.

Relieved Jenny almost ran from the room, she took one look at the bullpen as she bolted for the far elevator, needed to get away from everything and everyone.

...

Ziva and Tony snapped their heads up when they heard the MTAC door slam open. They stared in shock, concern, and fear somewhat, as the strong director they had know, bolted for the elevator. It wasn't that she was running to the elevator that concerned them, it was her face.

She looked completely broken and they had never seen her like that before, but it scared the hell out of them.

Ziva did the one thing she could think of and dialed Gibbs' cell number. When he didn't pick up, she slammed the phone down on the receiver before trying again. This time she got an answer.

_"This better be good…"_

"Gibbs, its Jenny…" Ziva said before she heard a click, signaling the connection was ended.

Ziva stared at the phone enraged, she could not believe he hand hung up on her when she had mentioned Jenny's name.

...

"What they hell did you do that for?" Gibbs demanded, his gut telling him the phone call was important.

"I believe we were having a very important conversation, and we agreed no phone calls." Allison challenged.

"That call was important!" He bit back stepping closer. Heart mirrored his actions.

"This conversation is important!" She dared him to challenge it. They glared at each other for no less than five minutes before Gibbs started towards the exit.

"Where the hell are you going Jethro?" Allison asked jogging to catch up to him, effectively stopping him by grabbing his arm and turning him round.

"That women you saw earlier, was my partner and director, she was murdered two years ago, now she's back, Ziva called mentioning her, but _you_ hung up before I could hear what was wrong! Where do you think I'm going?" He said and started to walk away again.

"Partner?" Heart asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, ex-partner, I was her boss." Gibbs stopped and walked back to her.

"I am your girlfriend Jethro, you are going to put your _ex-partner_ in front of _me_? Now of all times? When we are having _this_ discussion?" She demanded bewildered and starting to loose her patience.

Gibbs debated for a minute, she did have a few good points there, this conversation was extremely important…

Heart, noticing he was thinking about it continued. "Agent David is probably just over exaggerating…"

"Ziva doesn't over exaggerate…"

"Choose, me or her?" She asked cocking her head slightly and raising her eyebrows waiting for him to answer. Gibbs now sensed just how serious she was and took a second to think about everything.

He and Heart were good together, very good in fact. Did he want to end that to go see what was wrong with Jenny? He squashed the immediate answer that shouted _'Hell yes!'_ and went with the second one.

"Allison, I'm not going to choose." He said and she just stepped closer.

"It's either you go and see what is wrong, if anything, with that women, or you stay here with me and finish this conversation. What will it be?" She demanded needed to show him, if he chose to go back for _her_ then they were over.

"Allison!"

"Jethro!"

"Fine, we'll finish the discussion, but then I'm going to see what is wrong." He answered and had to stop the slight anger that he felt when she grinned that same bitchy smirk she had earlier.

'_Don't risk this for her! She's good for you!'_ His inner self ordered as they walked back to the shop they were just in.

**A/N: So? Keep going? I know, it didn't have any Jibbs in this one, but it was important. Any guesses as to what they are discussing, or what some of the things Jenny went through? The more reviews I get, the faster I want to get the next chapter out^.^ Thanks again.**

**~Quibilah**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not as many reviews for the last chapter as there were for the first, but I really like where this story is going, so I decided to post the next chapter anyways, for those that really wanted it**** Let me know what you think^.^**

Ziva still couldn't believe that Gibbs could care so little about Jenny. She knew that before she had 'died' he had feelings for her, but now it seemed he didn't care about her at all.

She thought for a minute before deciding to go down to Abby's lab to ask her for some help. She couldn't the small smile that appeared when she heard the loud music, something's will never change.

"ABBY?" She shouted over the music upon entering her lab. Abby spun around to look at her, shut off the music and glided over. "Abby, what are you wearing?" Ziva asked remembering seeing Abby in these contraptions before.

"They're rollerblades Ziva, and what may I ask is it that you have come to seek of me?" She asked twirling around again.

Ziva thought for a minute about whether or not when she asked for the help if those…rollerblades would cause Abby to fall over.

"I need you to patch me through to the elevator three, the far one leading to the upper stair well…" Ziva started to be interrupted.

"Ziva, you know when Gibbs is in there, he doesn't want to be disturbed, besides, he would _know_!" Abby couldn't believe Ziva was asking her to _spy_ on _Gibbs_! Had she lost it?

It's not Gibbs that is in the elevator…"

"Who is it?" Abby asked curiously.

"It is Jenny…"

"Ziva…I know you guys were really close, but…you've got to know…she died, she can't be in the elevator…I wish she could, but you yourself, with Tony, you guys…you guys are the ones that found her dead…" Abby hated talking about Jenny's death, she had just started to really get close to her, and then she died.

"She is not dead…"

"Ziva…yes, she is…" Abby was starting to get a bit worried and upset by her friends insistences.

"Abby! We all saw her just over a half an hour ago; she is very much alive…"

"Ziva! She can't be!" Abby said now clearly upset, she wished more than anything that she could be, but she herself had run tests and confirmed it was Jenny that died two years ago.

"Abby! Just do it!" Ziva said loosing patience, Jenny needed someone; she knew it, and the longer Abby took, the longer it would be before she could get to her.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, there is no way Jenny is…_alive_?" Abby said when the image of their supposed _late_ Director and friend was brought up on the computer screen. "How…?"

"Patch me through; I need to speak with her…" Ziva said watching Abby stare in shock as tears started to make their way into her eyes. "Abby!"

"Right, uh, one second…there you go, just put this on, and press this button when you want to talk, she'll hear you.

"Jenny, are you alright? It is Ziva…"

They watched as Jenny froze for a minute before lifting her head from her knees and looking towards the camera, giving both Abby and Ziva a clear shot of her face, and how red, blotchy, and wet her it was.

"Hey Ziva, Abby. How are you guys doing?" Jenny asked clearly trying to cover the fact that she was balling her eyes out.

"We are both very happy to see you alive, and, I would say well, but it does not seem that you are…would you mind if I came to speak with you in person?" She asked and watched as Jenny's face went from a clearly fake smile to one of panic.

"Ziva, I…I really don't…" She broke off, not knowing how to admit the fear she felt without showing the weakness that seemed to be taking over her.

"I will meet the elevator at the bullpen floor, and make sure no one else is able to get on. I will come in, and we will have a 'meeting', and Abby, she promises to shut off the security camera, so none of this will be seen. We will just talk, about anything." Ziva assured, knowing exactly what Jenny was feeling. She had experienced the same feelings of fear and doubt when she had been captured, she just hoped that, that wasn't what happened to Jenny, although, she knew deep down that it was.

She watched as Jenny hesitantly thought about it before slowly nodding slightly.

"Okay, I will be there in two minutes, just release the emergency switch, and I will be the first and only face you see." Jenny smiled slightly at this, but it was no where near what her old smile was, her eyes didn't have any spark to them whatsoever.

Right to her word, Ziva was the first and only one standing there, and Abby had shut off the security footage without any fight. She just hoped Ziva could help Jenny. She really, really missed 'mommy'.

That was when a sudden thought hit her; _'Why the hell wasn't Gibbs the one in here asking this of me?'_

Abby picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

He didn't answer, so she tried again, same response. She called three times before she finally got an answer.

"_Yes?"_ Heart answered obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hi, umm, I need to speak to Gibbs…" Abby started, really hating this woman.

"_He's a little busy right now; I'll have him call you back…"_ Heart said looking towards the counter where Gibbs was getting them coffee.

"I don't care what he's doing, I need to speak with him; it's a matter of life and death!" Abby said exaggerating slightly, but wanting nothing more than to smack the women on the other line.

"_I'm sure you can handle it. He'll call you when he's finished here." _She said before hanging up. Just in time too, as Gibbs had just turned around and started making his way towards her.

Abby was absolutely furious. She picked up her phone one more time, just to tell Gibbs what an ass he was being.

"_Abs, I really can't talk right now…" _Gibbs started, not really sure why she would be calling, and squashing the feeling that it had something to do with Jenny.

"You are a complete and total ass hole Gibbs! How could you do this?" She shouted over the line. There was a pregnant pause in which Abby waited for him to respond.

Gibbs took the phone away from his phone and just looked at it in complete shock, what had he done to warrant this from Abby? He caught a slight smirk on Hearts face, before asking what he had done.

"What did you do? What did you DO? Are you _serious_! Mommy comes back to life, and is falling apart at the seams, and you don't give a damn! What the _hell_ do you think you did!" Abby shouted before slamming her phone down on the receiver.

Gibbs could believe it, Jenny, the completely strong and unbreakable women he had known was falling apart, in _front_ of people. He had to get back; they had finished discussing the topic of her moving in with him, and now were just about to head back.

"Allison, I need to go…" Gibbs said standing.

"We were just heading back anyways." Heart said smiling seductively.

"Do you know why Abby was so pissed at me by any chance?" Gibbs asked wondering about the smirk when she had called.

"No, I haven't heard from Abby since yesterday, perhaps Ziva said something to her…?" Heart said pulling a confused look, Gibbs looked at her for a few minutes, sensing she was lying, but didn't want to call her on it, or World War three would start, and he really didn't know about which part she was lying about anyways, if she even _was_ lying.

"Alright, you coming back or heading home to pack?" He asked walking out to the car.

"I'll grab a cab and start packing, I'll bring over a few boxes too, see you later tonight Jethro." She said kissing him deeply.

"See ya." Gibbs said before getting into the car and speeding back to NCIS headquarters.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I felt it was the best place to end it, I'm starting the next chapter now, but reviews always make my fingers type faster**** The next chapter should be a doozy for two people in particular, any guesses? Please review and lemme know**

**~Quibilah**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am surprised at how easy this story is coming to me to be honest. I may just be the fastest one I've ever written, that is, if it doesn't turn into a large multi-chapter fic like Second Chances, which I am still working on, do not fret, I hope to have the next chapter to that out soon! (Hoping!) Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think.**

Ziva had just flipped the emergency stop switch when she saw Jenny slip back to the ground and hide her face.

"Jenny, what happ…well, I should tell you that things have definitely not been the same since you left. Although, DiNozzo is still just as annoying, Abby plays the music just as loud, if not louder, and McGee, well, McGee is still the reigning elf lord of the team." Ziva wanted to lighten the mood slightly, and was happy when she heard Jenny let out a small laugh and lift her face.

"Thank you Ziva…it's just, I…I'm not sure…ugh, everything is so messed up!" Jenny let out as a small sob escaped her.

Ziva quickly bent down next to her and just sat there waiting for Jenny to realize she wasn't going to push the topic; it was all on Jenny's time.

"You must think I'm…" Jenny started not bothering to wipe the tear tracks form her face.

"I do not think any less of you Jenny; In fact I was in this exact spot just under a year ago." At this she got Jenny's attention.

"Do not worry, I am fine, now. You see when you…died, things got…messed up. Vance split the team up right after your funeral, there was a mole in NCIS, and he thought who better then to figure out who, then Gibbs…" Ziva informed watching her flinch slightly at the mention of his name.

"Who was it?" Jenny asked trying to not think about Gibbs and _her_.

"Michelle for legal, they had her daughter, well, she thought of her like her daughter at least. She wound up dying in the end to have the real bad guys killed. But, see I was back in Israel during all of this, and I met someone there…he was my partner, but he became something more." Ziva gauged Jenny's reaction as best she could, but she hid her face by looking towards the opposite side. Ziva however could pick up on the slight heavier breathing of the women beside her.

"All in all, things just continued to get screwed up. Michael, the guy I was seeing, came back to the states when I returned, but there was a whole other thing going on. Long story short, Tony killed him in my apartment…" Ziva said no longer feeling any anger over it; she knew Tony was right; she just didn't want to accept it at the time.

"Wow." Jenny said, not able to stop the thought that the women Ziva fell for seemed to always die…_ 'It's only because it's not the _right_ guy._'

"Yes, well, I knew he did the right thing, but at the time, I refused to accept it, and felt I could no longer trust anyone here. I returned to Israel and my _father_…" Ziva spat his name like it was scum. "He decided to send me on an ongoing operation. In reality, he left me for dead."

"Ziva, I'm…why?" Jenny asked feeling a whole new sense of pain at over not having Ziva with her.

"I do not know, but I do know, that it was Tony, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs that made it so I am here today. Tony wouldn't let it drop that there was something not right, and convince everyone else that I needed help. I spent three months in a torture camp, and came extremely close to dying. I remember being brought with a bag over my head to a chair, and when the lifted the bag, I saw Tony sitting there looking just as bad, well, perhaps, not as bad, but he was definitely in pain.

"Again, long story short, they came and rescued me, and I became an NCIS agent and U.S. citizen…however, I felt completely unsure of myself and had to open up, before I could get over what had happened…" Ziva said hoping to let Jenny know that she could talk to her.

"I wasn't so lucky Ziva; I spent the last two years with Kort and his new men. _Two years_!" Jenny said, not blaming Ziva for anything, although Ziva felt terrible about it, she should have pushed or mentioned the feeling she felt that Jenny was still alive. She just…knew it wasn't possible. She also felt a whole new fury in her mount when she said Kort's name, when she saw him again, she would make _sure_ he would pay for what he did to Jenny!

"Jenny, I know you don't want to answer, but I was there at the diner…I'm the one who found you…dead…"

"It wasn't me Ziva, I had a sister…no one knew about her, so when she was brought in, no one knew to look for any differences, not that they would have found any, they made sure to make her look exactly like me! It was exactly how _he_ wanted it. He didn't want anyone to come looking for me, and what better way then to make everyone believe I was dead!" Jenny said anger taking over.

"What did he do to you…?" Ziva started to ask when they heard a voice come break through the elevator.

…

Gibbs arrived at NCIS within five minutes, he ran down to Abby's lab, but she refused to open the glass door.

"Abby, open the door!" Gibbs said while she stared daggers at him.

"No, I don't want to speak to you right now!" Abby shouted back, turning her back to him.

"Abby! I didn't know!" Gibbs shouted so she could hear. That got Abby's attention, she whirled around and stomped closer and opened the sliding door.

"I CALLED YOU! YOU REFUSED TO ANSWER!" She shouted in his face tears falling down her checks.

"I never got your calls, and I picked up when I saw you call!" Gibbs said not understanding.

"You're _girlfriend_ made it perfectly clear you didn't care, so why are you here now?" She said lower her volume slightly, but still glaring as tears fell, she was too angry to even wipe them away.

"Allison answered…?" Gibbs asked starting to realize why Abby was so furious with him.

"YES!" She shouted throwing her hands up, "She said you were too busy to answer a matter of life or death call! You never don't answer me! I HATE HER! She turned you into a bastard!" Abby said running into her back room and locking the door. It was a minute later she heard Gibbs knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"Abs! Lemme in!" Gibbs said fury mounting at what Allison had done, how _dare_ her!

"Abs, I didn't know she answered, I wasn't there!" He tried again.

"It doesn't change what she did to you Gibbs! You care more about her than you do us now! How could you just _leave_ after you saw Jenny come back! How _could_ you!" She said opening the door, no longer as mad, but needing to know.

"I, I don't know Abby, but I need to speak with her, please Abby…"

"No!" She said whirling around. "You've done enough!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"You left! Where the hell do you think she's been! Huh? She comes back after two years, and looks completely _broken_ and you just _leave_!" Abby was getting mad again. She had NEVER seen Gibbs leave when something was wrong with Jenny, and now that it seemed something was very much so wrong with her, he _left_!

"Abby, let me try to fix it, I need to talk to her, where is she?" He asked watching her.

She just continued to glare at him before she started to cave.

"Ziva's talking with her…"

"Where?"

"What are you going to say to her?" Abby asked before telling him, she knew Jenny couldn't handle much of anything right now, let alone, a very likely fight between her and Gibbs, over something incredibly stupid.

"I'm going to talk, just talk to her; I just need to see her Abby, please." He once again used the 'p' word, Abby noted.

"There in the elevator three, but I SWEAR, if you cause any more harm…" She left the threat open, knowing she couldn't actually threaten Gibbs, but showing him she was serious.

"I don't plan on it, thank you Abs." Gibbs said before rushing off to the elevator.

He arrived at elevator three, and did in fact see the emergency stop button was activated, floor two. He took the stairs to floor two, and listened for a minute.

He heard Jenny say something, and Ziva reply before he knocked hard on the elevator doors and shouted her name.

"Jen?" They heard what both knew to be Gibbs' voice shout outside the elevator. Ziva felt Jenny stiffen beside her, and inched closer to her, telling her she wouldn't do anything, unless she told her to.

"Gibbs? What do you want?" Ziva asked coldly.

'_Great! Another one to get through!'_ Gibbs thought before asking to speak to Jenny.

"Jenny?" Ziva asked leaving it completely up to her. She stared at her wide eyed and kept looking between Ziva, the floor, and the door.

She wanted nothing more than Gibbs to comfort her, but she knew he was involved with someone, and knew she couldn't handle that, but that didn't stop her need to see him and make sure she was really back and okay.

"In a minute." Jenny said trying to make herself look precentable again, and cover the fact that she was crying.

Ziva watched her taking deep breaths to try to prepare herself she assumed.

"In a minute Gibbs." Ziva said loud enough he'd be able to hear.

"You ready Jenny?" Ziva asked helping her to her feet.

"As I'll ever be Ziva, thanks again for not…pushing." Jenny said taking another deep breath and she flipped the switch.

"Not a problem, you let me know if he does anything, and I mean _anything_ to you okay?" Ziva asked right before the doors slipped open.

They saw Gibbs standing there and Ziva heard Jenny take a quick deep breath.

Ziva grabbed Gibbs arm before he could step in and whispered in his ear.

"I swear, you hurt her again, I won't just stand by and watch!" She warned before letting him pass her. She watched the doors slid shut, Gibbs looking at Jenny while she stared straight ahead.

**A/N: So? What's going to happen now? Gibbs knows about Heart, Ziva knows about Jenny being tortured, and Gibbs and Jenny are alone on the elevator, and Gibbs has two threats against him, what will happen now? Lemme know what you think, thanks again for reading^.^**

**~Quibilah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sooo happy with how this story is turning out. I'm also happy to see you all are liking it so much. I won't leave you waiting any longer to see what happens. Please review^.^**

Gibbs flipped the switch for what he guessed was at least the third time that day and just looked at her.

He thought he would never see her again, but here she was, standing before him. He let the joy of seeing her alive, standing in front of him linger before he looked at her face, which nearly broke him. She looked so…broken herself.

"Jen…" He faded off not knowing what to say. However, that one word caused her flimsy mask to crack and he saw her shut her eyes tightly and sink to the floor, taking up the position she had mere minutes before.

He sank to the floor in front of her and waited for a minute.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again…" He trailed off once again as he heard her try to cover a sob, she continued to keep her eyes shut, but hugged her knees closer to her body.

"Jen…please, look at me." Gibbs said bringing his hand to the side of her face where her eyes shut impossibly tighter and she flinched away from his touch.

"Please…don't…" Jenny whimpered starting to get lost in her memories, they were threatening to overtake her since she spoke in MTAC, then she relived them again with Ziva, and she knew Gibbs was going to ask about them…but she started to loose herself to them.

Gibbs drew his hand back realizing now how messed up she was. Abby was wrong, she wasn't starting to fall apart at the seems, she already had, and she was trying to get herself back together.

Slowly he tried again to get her to look at him. He got onto his knees and leaned forwards, placing both hands on her shoulders gently trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

"NOOOO! PLEASE!" Jenny shouted jamming herself further into the corner of the elevator, pulling her legs closer to her and hiding her face in them.

"Jen, it's me, come on, come back Jenny." He said as he heard her sobbing now without restraint.

"Please!" She said one last time before Gibbs pulled his hands back and sat back down, waiting for her to come back to reality.

"What happened to you…?" He asked quietly, knowing the question wouldn't reach her ears over her sobs.

He wanted nothing more then to hold her and calm her, but he seemed to be making everything worse.

Almost five minutes later Jenny started to move slowly out of her tight cocoon she had wrapped herself into. She couldn't believe she had just lost it in front of him. Now he was definitely going to push her to find out what happened. At that thought her breathing became in short panicked gasps.

Gibbs, hearing this, quickly looked over, and went to shake her out of it, but remembering the last reaction he choose to just keep calling her name till she calmed slightly.

"Jen, you're fine, you're okay, nothings going to hurt you." He just kept saying until eventually her breathing slowed and she gained control of herself again.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly.

Gibbs just looked at her.

"For _what_? You've done nothing wrong Jenny!" He said finally looking into her eyes. He saw just how open they were.

He slowly started to move towards her side, her never taking her eyes off him. He continued to watch her as he moved closer to her. "It's okay Jenny…" He repeated as he slowly reached his arm out to try to hold her.

She continued to watch with alert and guarded eyes as he reached his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help the panic that rose in her when she felt contact, but tried to listen to his voice telling her she was alright, eventually she was able to relax into his arm, and lean into him. She let a few more tears to fall, before she finally felt strong enough to pull away.

"Can we not…I just want to go home…" She stopped when she saw him blanch slightly. "What…?" She asked curious and a bit frightened.

"Jenny, when you…died…I, and I mean this in the nicest way possible…but I sort of burned your house down…" There we go, some life back in her eyes…even if it was fury.

"You did _what_?" She asked, where was she going to go?

"Look, I went over there because something didn't feel right, I thought I missed something, which, I definitely did because here you are. But, Svetlana came, and we wanted your reputation to not be mucked up, in short, we burned your house with Svetlana inside, and said it was you…" He answered backing up slightly from her.

"Just where am I going to stay?" She asked not believing it, he was so close to finding out I wasn't really dead!

Gibbs answered without thinking. "With me." Allison moving in with him today wasn't even on his mind.

"Your house…?" She asked not sure she could handle it.

"Yes, ready to go?" He asked standing up and holding a hand out to her.

She looked at it for a minute before accepting it and standing with him. She tried to fix her appearance as best she could as the elevator brought them to the his teams floor.

The doors opened and they were about to step out when the saw Abby and Ziva standing there. Ziva watched Gibbs looking to see if he had hurt her, while Abby walked over to Jenny and gave her a huge hug. That was when all three of them heard it.

Jenny let out a muffled gasp of pain as Abby hugged her. She jumped back from Jenny as Jenny doubled over in pain taking deep gasps of air to try to subdue the pain.

The three of them, more Gibbs and Abby, stood in shook and fear at the scene before them.

Ziva quickly Grabbed Jenny's right arm, and hoisted it over her shoulders, before walking back into the elevator, pressing the button to bring them to Ducky's floor. Ziva knew Jenny probably wanted nothing more than to leave, but if she was in this much pain, Ducky needed to look her over.

Gibbs started as soon as the elevator closed and he noted the floor they were going to before he ran to the other elevator and pressed the same number. Abby just stood there feeling like she did something terribly wrong.

**A/N: So? Jibbsy enough for you? I know it is VERY short, but I thought the next part would be too much for one chapter, but I do have it done, and will post it later tonight.**

**~Quibilah**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make me want to finish this as quickly as I can. I wanted to get this out last night, as I'm sure anyone who has this on alert got about 3 alerts...yeah, it just kept putting chapter 5 up again, here we go, let's see if it works*crosses fingers*, please review and let me know what you think**

Ziva and Jenny walked through the autopsy doors just as Ducky was leaving. He was so engrossed in his work that he almost ran straight into them, and most likely would have if Ziva hadn't stopped him.

"Ducky, quick!" Ziva said continuing to walk Jenny over to one of the tables. Ducky just stared at the women Ziva was half carrying.

"How is this possible…" He said quietly, but Ziva heard it.

"It's a long story Ducky, it was her sister we found at the diner, she was being tortured by Kort, she came here an hour in a half ago. Ducky, there's something wrong, quick!" Ziva said hoisting Jenny, who was still gasping in pain, onto the table.

Ducky got over his shock and rushed over, he saw she was clutching her stomach so he asked Ziva to lift her shirt off for him while he held her upright.

That was when fear over took the pain.

"NOOOOO!" Jenny shouted trying to get away, but it only caused the pain to increase as well as the panic when they wouldn't let up.

This was the scene Gibbs had just walked into, and he was terrified at what had happened to her in the past two years.

He ran over and knelt on the table so to be at eye level with her.

"Jenny, Jenny, come on, you're okay, you're fine, no one's going to hurt you, come on Jenny; look at me!" Gibbs said grabbing onto her face with one hand while the other brushed her hair out of her face.

"PLEASE STOP!" Jenny shouted still trying to get away, this couldn't happen!"

"Jennifer, I need to look at your stomach, please calm down.

"STOP!" Gibbs ordered Ducky and Ziva, who both stopped and looked at him. "Step back for a second." He said, and after a minute they both complied with the order.

"Jen, Jenny, look, open your eyes, you're okay, no one's going to hurt you, but we have to see what's wrong okay…you need to take off your shirt, no one is going to do anything okay, it's Ducky, Ziva, and me, we wont let anything happen." He waited a minute before looking towards Ziva to help him out somewhat.

"She was being held by Kort, it was her sister we found." Ziva informed not going into too much detail, but she saw the fury light in Gibbs' eyes. "Calm down Gibbs, she doesn't need this now!" Ziva said knowing if she opened her eyes to Gibbs looking like that, it would only scare her more. Gibbs knew she was right and calmed himself down as much as he could.

"Okay, Jenny, I'm going to lift your shirt off okay? That's it, nothing more." He waited a minute before he saw her nod minutely. He slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly took it off, staring at her face the whole time.

She closed her eyes tighter, but didn't shout out this time.

He heard Ducky's gasp and looked towards him quickly to see him staring at her stomach.

He slowly turned back to her, not wanting to see what would make his friend look like that, but needing to know.

There, he saw her torso, completely covered in yellow/green bruises, scars, and just starting to heal wounds, but what worried him the most was the way her ribs looked on the right side, and how dark the bruise was.

"Duck…?" Gibbs asked worried.

"She has at least one broken rib, my guess would be several by the way the bruise looks, lye her down for a minute." He said grabbing e-ray equipment.

Gibbs started to lower her and felt her fighting again. "Shhh, nothing, I promise, we need to take an ex-ray." He tried to slowly ease her down again, which she resisted at first, but complied, although he noted she was still extremely stiff and still had her eyes clamped shut.

He set her head in his lap and tried to sooth her by brushing her hair out of her face. It was then that he really noticed just home much she had changed over the last two years.

Her hair was the longest he had ever seen it. Although, most of it was pulled back, her bangs, which had been just at her eyes when he had seen her, was now roughly a foot longer, hanging just below her shoulders.

He wasn't sure how he didn't pick up on the fact she had been tortured, or at least beaten, there were bruises covering her face, along her neck, and when he looked to her wrists, he could see hand mark bruises covering them, going all the way up her arms.

He must have been too consumed by the fact that she was alive, to take notice of the blemishes on her. He just hit himself even harder inside, knowing that if he continued with his line of thought that there was something wrong with her death, he could have found out she was alive, find her, and save her from this.

"Stop!" He heard and at first thought Ziva had said something, but when she shook her head and indicated it was Jenny, he looked down at her face and met her gaze.

"Stop it." She repeated, she could see he was blaming himself for what was wrong with her, and it just caused her more pain.

"Stop what?" He asked running his hand through her hair again, and her eyes briefly closed before she opened them and answered.

"Blaming yourself, just stop it, you didn't do any of this to me; none of you did, so stop." She pushed, finally released from her inner demons. "It wasn't your fault." She said willing him to believe her.

"Jenny, I, I should have found you, I should have known…"

"STOP!" She said louder. "Please, stop, how could you have know? You found someone dead that looked just like me, had the same DNA, characteristics, everything! There was no way you could have known, because there was no way any of you knew I had a sister!" She willed him to listen to her, she was exhausted and was about to give into it, but she needed to know he wasn't going to blame himself for what happened. "Please…" She faded off as exhaustion overtook her.

**A/N: I know, another short one, but that is why I originally wanted to posted both of them the same day. Next chapter's going to have a fight take place, if it goes how I'm thinking at least. Leave me a review and let me know what you think so far, thanks again for reading^.^**

**~Quibilah**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am so glad to see you all are liking it. This chapters going to be a doozy for sure if it goes the way I think it will, so without further a due, chapter seven, review and let me know what you think^.^**

**I COULDN'T BELIEVE TONIGHT'S EPISODE! Jenny was mentioned AND a flashback with her! I MISS HER!  
**

It had been almost two hours since Jenny had fallen asleep on Jethro's lap. He tried to get up after the first fifteen minutes, but Jenny started to panic in her sleep turning her head into his lap more and clutching at his jeans.

Ducky had told him immediately to stop moving. Jenny's vitals were extremely high and she needed to calm down. Gibbs looked at him for a minute, before asking Ziva to Lift Jenny's head so he could get into a position where blood could get to his legs.

She started to moan in her sleep and cling to him tighter, but he was able to get in a position so his legs were hanging off the table and her head rested comfortably in his lap. After a few minutes she calmed down again, but she was far from having a restful slumber.

Every time she screamed, or panicked in her sleep it sent a blow to Gibbs at how he could have stopped this. He knew Jenny didn't want him blaming himself, but he couldn't help but feel responsible.

He spent the two hours watching her and thinking about how grateful he was to have her back in his life, alive again. He had to touch her every few minutes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Ducky had left awhile ago with Ziva, mostly to give Jenny some privacy to sleep, but they were hoping it would make Gibbs think about his relationship with the two women in his life now.

He hadn't really thought about Heart much, at all honestly, since he left the Abby's lab. It still didn't register that he was going to bring Jenny home with him where Heart was going to be waiting for him.

He was thinking about the conversation he had with Kort a few months back, and how he should have picked up something in what he was saying. He was just picturing what he was going to do to Kort next time he saw him when Jenny screamed and bolted into a sitting position clutching her legs.

Gibbs immediately gathered her into his arms ands started to rock and sooth her. Her tears and sobs subsided and eventually she realized it was just a memory, nothing was going to happen to her.

"Hey sleepy, you okay?" Gibbs asked pulling back to look into her eyes. She looked at him sadly but nodded nonetheless. He hugged her close for a few more minutes before asking if she wanted to go home and sleep in a real bed.

"Please." Was all she said. Gibbs released her and jumped of the table holding a hand out for her to help her down. She had three broken ribs so jumping down wouldn't be so easy.

She sat there for a few moments before taking his hand and slowly getting down, though it didn't stop some of the pain that escaped when she landed.

"You alright?" He asked immediately, and after a second the pain subsided enough to where she nodded and stood straight.

"I'm fine." She said before walking towards the doors and towards the elevator.

Gibbs smiled before following. She sure is strong he thought when he got in next to her, and it looked as if nothing was wrong, that is, if you couldn't read her like he could anyways.

"I just have to grab some stuff from my desk quick, you can say hi to the team, or wait, which ever you want." He said pressing the floor number he wanted.

"I'll wait outside the elevator for you." She said and he heard her voice falter slightly.

Gibbs quickly got to his desk, grabbed what he needed, and started to leave.

"Gibbs…?" Ziva asked.

"She's shaken up, I'm going to take her home so she can get a good nights sleep, and go from there. You guys go home for the night, but be back here tomorrow morning. We're going to find Kort!" He said trying to control his anger before He met up with Jenny again.

"You ready Jen?" He asked coming to stand in front of her, she simply nodded before pressing the call button.

The elevator landed on the car park level, and Jenny quickly stepped behind Gibbs worried he was going to be there waiting for her.

"It's okay Jen, I wont let anything else happen to you." Gibbs said reaching around her to hold her behind him in a protective manner as he slowly stepped out of the elevator, checking the surroundings to make sure he wasn't there.

"Agent Gibbs? Can I help you?" One of the security guards at the elevator asked seeing Gibbs acting so strangely.

He looked behind Gibbs to see their dead director, shocked he stared for a minute, before being brought back to reality by Gibbs asking a question.

"You see a bald guy around here at all today?" Gibbs asked not seeing him, but wanting to know if he had been there at all today.

"Not that I can say sir, but I've only been on shift for just over two in a half hours. I will say I haven't seen a bald man come or go in that time however." H e replied to Gibbs as he slowly stepped more out of the elevator still holding the former director behind him.

"Good to hear, keep a look out will you and inform Agent DiNozzo, David, or McGee immediately if you see anyone you don't recognize slinking around." He ordered before continuing towards his car.

"It's good to see you Director Shepard!" He said and got a quick glance from her before smiling and turning back to face Gibbs' back.

…

"Uh…care to share Ziva?" DiNozzo asked confused as to what Kort had to do with everything, but getting a sickening feeling that he was up to something again.

"Jenny had a sister, identical to her.."

"Wow, two smoking redheads…you said had…?" Tony stopped joking, the look on Ziva's face showed her this wasn't a laughing matter at all.

"Yes, she was who we found dead two years ago. Kort set the whole thing up, he captured Jenny and has been torturing her for two years…"

"THAT BASTARD!" Tony shouted whishing he killed Kort when he saw him months ago.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled to get his attention. "Jenny's in bad shape, she had a panic attack when Ducky was trying to check her out. He really hurt her, and the faster we find him, the faster she will be able to be able to let herself relax…"

"So let's start now." McGee said just as angry as the other two. "I don't care what Gibbs said, I'm staying until I find some sort of lead." McGee stood his ground.

"I was hoping you were going to say that Tim." Ziva said sitting behind her own computer and starting to type away furiously.

"I'm in, I want to catch this bastard!" Tony said hitting his desk to let out some anger.

Two hours later, none of them had found any sort of lead as to where Kort was, and they knew if they wanted to be able to function tomorrow they needed to get some rest.

"Meet back here at zero five?" Ziva asked and both McGee and Tony agreed without a moment's hesitation.

…

"Jen, we're here." Gibbs said shutting off the car and looking over to find her asleep. "Jenny…?" Gibbs asked slightly shaking her shoulder to try and rouse her.

"Five more minutes…" Jenny said slipping back to sleep. Gibbs just smiled and got out of his door. He quickly scanned the area looking for any signs someone was there that shouldn't be. When he found none, he walked around to her side and opened the door.

"Come Jen." He said as he tried once more to wake her, but when that failed he heaved her into his arms bridal style and shut the door with his hip.

She immediately turned her head in towards his chest and clutched his shirt at the sound, but stayed asleep.

He made his way to the door, and after a slight struggle got it open. He shut it behind him and carried Jenny towards his bedroom. He used his foot to pull the covers back enough to wear he was able to ease her between the sheets and blankets.

He pulled the blankets around her and smiled as she curled into them. He watched her for a minute before brushing her hair away from her face and heading out of the room. He shut the light off and left the door open a slight crack before continuing on his way towards the kitchen.

He had just finished pouring himself a class of bourbon when he heard a car door shut outside. He was edge immediately and grabbed his gun before making his way to the door.

He opened it and froze for a second before slightly panicking. Allison was making her way towards his door carrying two duffle bags.

"You going to give me a hand or you just gonna stand there?" She asked coming to stand in front of him. "Why are you carrying your gun…?" She asked looking around thinking she was going to see someone standing there.

"Um, here, I'll grab these, anything else you have?" Gibbs asked hoping to draw her into the basement so he could talk without the fear of waking Jenny up.

"Nope, just these tonight, I'll bring them to your room…"

"No…I'll take them, why don't you head downstairs, I have to tell you something." Gibbs said not letting his grip up on her bags. She just stared at him curiously before giving in and heading towards the basement.

Gibbs made sure she was walking down the stairs before he set the bags down in the hallway, not wanting to risk waking Jenny up by going in the room again.

He slowly made his way into the basement, shutting the door behind him as a precaution.

"I missed you today." Heart said coming up and giving him a deep kiss, which he returned.

He broke off as he remembered the phone call she had lied about.

"Hey, you lied about the phone call. Why?" He asked glaring at her.

"Fine, I answered it because it kept ringing, I just told Abby you were busy and I would have you call her when you were free…"

"The why not tell me when I got back to the table?" He asked.

"You had just gotten back when it rang again, I though for sure it was her, I didn't see a reason." Heart answered shrugging.

"Abby told you it was a matter of life and death…"

"No matter what you think, a life and death matter to Abby could be anything!" Heart defended, and Gibbs had to hand it to her there, Abby had called multiple times since they started dating saying there was an emergency or life or death matter over things she very well could have handled on her own.

"Why didn't you tell me she called when I asked?"

"She already talked to you, I didn't know why she would be so upset, all I said was she could probably handle it on her own, and you would call her when you were free. She pulled that card so many times before, I thought she was just trying to shorten our time together like in the past. She clearly does not like me, I thought she was just playing the card again." She said making sense, and Gibbs agreed that given what happened in the past, Heart hadn't really done anything wrong. She had just gotten fed up with Abby always calling him away from her.

"Listen, can we just forget about earlier? I spent three hours packing today, and there's only one thing I want to do right now." She said very suggestively as she backed him up towards the frame of the new boat he had started.

"Oh? And that would be?" He asked starting to forget Jenny was upstairs sleeping in his bed.

"Oh, I believe you know exactly what it is Agent Gibbs." She whispered seductively in his ear before kissing his neck and running her hands under his shirt.

All he was thinking about was Heart kissing him until he heard a scream coming from his bedroom. He froze at the same time as Heart.

**A/N: So? I know, not much of a fight…I was going to originally have the next part in this chapter, but it wasn't working with it, I felt this was the best place to end it. Leave me a review letting me know what you thought. Thanks again^.^**

**~Quibilah**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter will have the fight, not exactly sure what else, but I hope you like it. Originally, I was going to wait til tomorrow to post this, but since I'm extremely excited for Thanksgiving tomorrow(favorite holiday!) I decided to post it to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story/stories. Thanks again^.^**

"What was that?" She asked stepping back glaring at him.

"The women from earlier…" Heart's eyes blazed as she interrupted.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She shouted accusingly.

"She has no where to go, I burned her house down after her death, surely you remember hearing about that on the news." Gibbs said defensively.

"Yeah, I do, but last I heard she _died_ in that fire, so what the hell is she doing here now, and what do you mean you burned her house down _after_ her death?" She said getting angrier.

"The fire was a cover up, she actually died in a diner in L.A, but it was her sister apparently…ya know what, I'm not exactly sure, but she's been through hell, and is terrified right now, so if you'll excuse me!" Gibbs said stepping by her and starting to make his way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, go, I'll wait." Heart said formulating a plan to finally put this woman in her place.

Gibbs paused for a minute before continuing on his way.

He made it to his bedroom door and glanced in before entering.

"Jenny…?" He asked hearing her muffled gasps and sobs. They only increased as he got closer, he also noticed she kept pushing herself further away from him and into the head board as he stepped closer.

He stopped and held his hands up to give her a sense of ease and to show her he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Jenny, it's Jethro, I'm not going to hurt you okay, it was a nightmare, no one's here except for me, I promise, he's not here, okay?" He soothed taking another step, and when she didn't panic or push further away from him he took another slow step and another until he was sitting beside her on the bed.

"Come here." He said holding his arms out for her, but letting her decide what to do. She eyed him for a moment, before going into his embrace.

"See, you're okay." He said rocking her much the same way he had done earlier, he still couldn't believe she was actually alive!

"I'm sorry Jethro, it's just I keep seeing him, and every time, I just keep getting pulled back into the time I was being held…you have no idea what he's capable of Jethro…" Jenny sobbed once before breathing deeply to try and calm herself.

"Jen, you have nothing to be sorry or ashamed of, you understand me?" He demanded and she stared into his eyes for a minute before nodding and resting her head back on his chest and wrapping his arms more around his torso.

"What did he do to you Jenny?" Gibbs asked, but left it so she would know she didn't have to answer him if she didn't want to.

"Broke me." She admitted quietly sinking more into his chest and hugging him tighter.

Gibbs just increased his hold on her while he tried to suppress the raging fury that was growing. It was a few minutes before she started to release her hold on him.

It was also that moment that they heard a floorboard creak outside the room. Jenny went ramrod straight and clutched her knees close to her body shying behind Gibbs body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…um, Jethro, do you mind if I kick the bucket, packing all day really whips you out…I can come back though…" She said walking into the room turning on the lights. She smiled inside at the scene before her, but at the same time felt somewhat bad for the women before her, that was until she remembered the look she was giving to Jethro earlier that day.

Jenny's fear loosened up after seeing it wasn't Kort, but her heart dropped seeing the women before her.

She looked towards Gibbs as he looked back and forth between the two women.

"Allison, Jenny, Jenny, Allison…" He made the introductions, he so did _not_ want to be here right now.

"Nice to meet you Director Shepard, I heard so much about you while you were director, I hate to admit it, but I never actually got to know anything about you, seeing as no one has ever mentioned you at NCIS…"

"Allison!" Gibbs warned, but she just turned to him innocently.

Jenny couldn't believe it, no one, not _one_ person had talked about her since they thought she was dead. She looked to Jethro with wide hurt eyes.

"Jenny, we thought you were dead, everyone blamed themselves for your death…" He tried to explain, it actually physically hurt him to see her look so sad.

"It's not that I wouldn't love to get to know you better, seeing as your staying here, I am hoping we can become very close, it's always awkward when roommates don't get along…"

"ALLISON!" Gibbs cut her off, not believing she was saying all this.

"What?" She asked giving him the _'What's wrong'_ look. "I want to make her feel at home with us. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable living with us, what's wrong with that?" She asked playing dumb.

This hit Jenny like a bag of bricks hitting her.

He was...he is…she's…moving _in_…already? There that serious? Jenny felt her heart start pounding harder then she could ever remember. She finally made it home to him…and he was…he was serious with a different women…

"Jenny? Jenny, you okay? Jen…? Jenny!" Gibbs asked shaking her slightly trying to get her to look at him, say something, hell blink for that matter, do _something_!

"Leave…" Jenny managed to get out, she needed them both to leave, she was about to completely loose it, and there was no way she wanted to give that bitch the satisfaction.

"Jen…?" Gibbs asked not wanting to leave her side.

"Now…please Jethro, just…go!" She said putting her head on her knees clutching them to her and breathing deeply.

"Jen…please…" Gibbs tried, he wanted to stay with her, nothing else.

"LEAVE!" She shouted snapping her head up and glaring at him. She wasn't showing pain, just pure red hot fury. He got the message, and reluctantly got up and left the room following Heart into the kitchen.

Jenny broke down harder than she had since she'd been released. Kort was right, she wished it had been her they found dead in the diner…

**A/N:…WOW….well; that turned out different than I was expecting…I know it's short, but…I couldn't think of anything to follow that, that wouldn't take away from Jenny's last thought. Leave me a review letting me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I am very happy to see you are all liking it as much as I am, always a plus there**** Not sure which way I am going to go with this chapter, there's two different ideas that have different endings, so I guess I will just write and see where it goes^.^**

**I also realized I never put up a Disclaimer, so…if you don't know by now that Jenny wouldn't be dead if I owned the show rights, then…there's no hope I hate to say -_-**

"Outside." Gibbs said as soon as he left his room.

"Excuse me?" Hart asked clearly in shock.

"You heard me, outside, now!" He demanded holding the door open. She glared at him for a moment before letting a huff of air out while rolling her eyes, before walking out the front door.

"Why would you say that?" He demanded giving her his patented glare. She just returned it right back.

"Which part? They were both true. I was simply telling her I was looking forward to getting to know her seeing as I haven't heard anything about her. The moving in part I thought was simply a gesture of nice faith.

"Why does it matter anyways? She was your boss, if she's staying here, she should know who else is staying here. Especially with how she is. You don't want her having a panic attack every time she's here, and I'm in the other room while you're out, do you?" She questioned logically.

Gibbs looked at her for a minute considering her words. He knew Hart always got this bitchy side to her when there was another women around him, and normally he wouldn't mind. But, this was Jenny we were talking about.

It also occurred to her, that what she was saying made a ton of sense. Not the telling Jenny about no one talking about her, that was just cold, but he could get the slip-up. What made sense was Hart telling Jenny about living with him.

They had agreed to move in together earlier that day, and had been talking about for a few weeks now. Jenny was extremely shaken up, so knowing that Hart was going to be living there, would definitely alleviate some of the fear and worry.

He couldn't believe it, but again, Hart had made complete sense, and he had just jumped on her. Still, something didn't sit right, but as of the moment, he knew he couldn't really be upset with her for telling Jen she would be living there.

"Right." Was all Gibbs said, but Hart got that he was 'apologizing' and in her mind she gave that same bitchy smirk. _'You've got to remember Jethro, I'm a lawyer, I don't act before I think, and know I can rationally explain something_.'

"Forget it, you going to work on the boat at all tonight?" She asked stepping closer, trying to pick up what had started in the basement.

This time however, Jenny was on his mind more and he hesitated in deepening the kiss. Hart, sensing this, pushed her hips into his and deepened the kiss by pulling his face closer with one hand, while the other slowly made its way up under his shirt.

Gibbs started to loose himself again in her kiss as she trailed her nails down his torso tantalizingly slow.

"Guest room!" Gibbs ordered as they made their way back into the house, stopping every few steps for another heated kiss.

Everything else left Gibbs' mind as they made their way to the guest bedroom and Hart started to do a strip tease, staying just far enough out of his reach that he couldn't rush her.

Of course, that didn't last long. A moment later, he had her pinned up against the wall and was kissing his way down her neck, slowly removing her clothing, whenever it got in his way.

Taking advantage of his occupied mind, Hart quickly pushed him back so he landed on his back on the bed. She straddled him and continued her tormenting on him.

He was able to clear his mind enough to take back control of the situation and flip them, releasing his torment on her.

He didn't exactly realize it at the time, or refused to, he wasn't exactly sure, but as he continued to tease and make love to her, it wasn't exactly her he was picturing, but another women, a women, who had heard everything.

No, it wasn't until he was lying wide awake with Hart sleeping beside him, did he let himself realize, he had been picturing making love to Jenny.

At the sudden realization, he quickly and quietly got out of the bed, and made his way towards his room where Jenny was sleeping.

Was, being the operative word, because as he stepped into his room, the bed was completely empty, and all that was left was a scene showing she had left in a hurry.

**A/N: So? I know you all probably hate me right now…I wasn't originally planning on doing it like this, but it fits much, much, better with where the story is heading…I hope to have the next chapter out soon…I know this one was short, so hopefully later on today, or tomorrow morning. Thanks again^.^**

**~Quibilah**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so…a lot of you are upset…strangely enough, me too, I get so into my stories, anyways…if you didn't hate me before, you're probably going to be pissed at me with how this chapter ends…if it goes as I think it will.**

Jenny heard a noise like something hitting the hallways wall and froze, terrified it was Kort. That fear was alleviated when she heard the familiar deep chuckle of Jethro.

It was replaced with a sickening feeling, she knew that sound, would never forget it. It was the sound he made when they were about to make love. When she was toying with him. She never before wanted to forget that sound, but now, she wished she could wipe it from her memory.

At least then she wouldn't know exactly what was happening with Jethro and that bitch. She felt her heart break impossibly more. She felt as if she was suffocating, and the feeling only intensified as she heard the low chuckle of the Hart, she needed to leave, NOW!

She didn't think, she just got out of the bed as fast as she could, bringing the blankets with her half way across the floor towards the door. She grabbed what she had been using as shoes and took one of Jethro's coats. She was walking down the hallway when _her_ luggage jumped out at her, seeming to toy with her even more.

She couldn't take anymore, the only thought on her mind was; _'leave, before you hear anymore, come on Jen, hurry!'_

She ran out of the house, leaving the door open, not aware enough to close it behind her. The tears just kept falling, blurring her vision.

She knew her legs were about to give out between sheer exhaustion and the numb feeling coursing through her. She rounded the house as quickly as she could. She had just made it to the backyard when her legs gave out.

She stayed like that for she wasn't sure how long, just weeping for everything. Everything she endured the last two years of her life, all of the pain she felt when she left Jethro, the emotions that came crashing down on her every time he would bring up their past, and for this.

For the knowledge of knowing that the man she loved, was currently making love to another woman.

She heard a sound behind her and stiffened, but she was so far consumed in her pain, she wasn't on alert as much as she had been earlier that day. She couldn't bring herself out of her misery to care enough to look behind her to see who, or what it was that had made the noise, no matter how fast her heart started to beat at the sound.

When she heard footfalls behind her coming closer and closer is when she willed her emotions to come under check somewhat. She thought it was Jethro coming out to see what was wrong when he discovered the door was open. She didn't want him to see her like this, _she_ didn't want to see _him_ while she was this like this, so emotional and weak.

"Jennifer darling." The man said directly behind her. She froze mid sob as her blood turned to ice.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Kort said grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking backwards. "Ah, there we are, much better, it's always more respectful to look at someone when they are talking to you!" He said pushing her head forward before yanking back again.

"I have to say, long hair is much better on you than short." He came in front of her still holding onto a large chuck of her hair.

"Leave me alone!" Jenny tried to sound demanding, but she was terrified with everything in her being and knew he picked up on it.

"Oh no my dear, you ran away. I believe we should continue your lesson right here, I don't believe we are going to be interrupted, seeing as Agent Gibbs is pre-occupied at the moment with a women." He dug, knowing exactly how she felt about the agent, and he never ceased to bring him up to make her suffer.

Jenny's eyes grew wide with panic, she couldn't go through this again… "Let go!" She said louder trying to get away from him. He effectively trapped her by yanking her hair back and slamming down on her right rib cage. He was expecting her to shout out, so he caught her mouth before the scream could make itself be heard.

'_NOOOOO!'_ Jenny shouted in her head as she thrashed to get away from him, but he only increased the pressure on her ribs, as well as bring his hips down on hers while holding her legs together with his own.

"Please!" Jenny yelled, but he muffled it with another kiss. She had new tears falling down her face, tears that showed just how terrified she was of this happening again.

"Hold her hands and legs, she gotten much feistier since she escaped." Kort ordered to the two men he brought with him to recapture Jenny.

They just grinned a sick sadistic smile before quickly grabbing her wrists and ankles, holding them down to make things easier for Kort.

"PLEASE!" She begged trying as hard as she could to get away. Kort just smirked as he ripped her coat open, to see a button up shirt, he quickly grabbed both sides and yanked, sending buttons everywhere.

"Nooo!" Her voice showed how terrified she was and it caused Kort's smile to grow.

He hit her hard in the jaw, throwing her head to the left before quickly and effectively yanking her pants down her legs.

He removed his own pants, and was about to enter her when he got a huge smirk on his face knowing he could make her even more miserable with what he was about to say.

"Don't worry Jennifer, even though Agent Gibbs feels nothing for you, someone will always find you desirable, you are a woman after all, just close your eyes and enjoy it as you have in the past."

"NOOOOO!" She shouted as she fought as hard as she could as she felt him start to enter.

**A/N: Don't hate me…there's a reason for it…I know it's short, but I wanted to end it here, it was the best place. I am going to try to get the next chapter out soon, but I have a TON of school work to do, but I promise I will have it out before Friday if I get enough reviews to make me hold my homework off, but I have gotten SOO many reviews so far, Thank you for that, so leave me a review and let me know what you think and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**~Quibilah**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: See, at least I got the chapter out to you soon…ish…right…? Hopefully you won't hate me so much after this one. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, you don't know how much they make my brain work to quickly pump out these chapters…so without further a due, chapter 11.**

Gibbs couldn't believe he had been so stupid, of course she would have been able to hear them, the walls were paper thin. How could he have been so selfish!

He was still chastising himself when he could have sword he heard something. He followed the sound leading him to the front door, which was hitting slightly against the wall. He slowly approached it getting a sickening feeling in his gut. He continued to hear faint noises, which just caused him to increase his guard.

He ran into the living room as quietly as he could and grabbed his gun. He once again approached the door, but this time, he stuck his head out checking to make sure the coast was clear.

He stepped fully out seeing no one on the front lawn and listened for a moment. The sounds were coming from the somewhere in the back of his house. He slowly made his way over to the right corner of the house as quietly as he could not wanting to startle or alert whoever it was into doing something that could potentially be very bad.

He very carefully peeked his head around the corner of his house and saw the coast was clear. As quietly as he could he moved towards the back of his house, listening the whole time trying to pick up something that would let him know if it was Jen or someone else. He heard what to him sounded like grunting and…weeping?

He reluctantly peeked his head around the corner of his house and his blood turned cold.

He saw three men, two of which he had never seen before, one that caused his blood to boil. All of them were holding Jenny down, her wrists held out above her head towards his house, while her ankles were being held towards the bushes, making her perpendicular to the house, and giving him an excellent view of exactly what was going on.

Her clothes were ripped to the side and Kort had his own pants dropped to below his knees. He saw him on top of her moving her entire body with his thrusts as she wept and tried to get away with no avail.

He saw Kort say something to her before he bent down hurriedly and captured her lips in an attempt to silence her scream. He knew she was screaming, not only could he hear the muffled cry, but he could tell by how her chest had lifted slightly. She was trying desperately to shake her head to get him of, but he pushed down on her ribs and lunged again into her causing her to let out another muffled scream at the pain from both actions.

Gibbs had enough, he was about to turn around when Kort spoke up.

"After how many times we have made love, I would have thought you would have learned something, You, Jennifer, are a terrible lover, it's no wonder Agent Gibbs no longer desires you, if he ever had, you're _pitiful_!" He spat as he ground into hard once more.

Gibbs quickly turned around completely and fired off six gunshots. He saw the two men who held Jenny's arms and legs drop side ways, while Kort looked sharply up at him.

"Agent Gibbs, so nice to see you again, I was just teaching Jennifer her place, beneath a man…" was all he got out before Gibbs fired off two more rounds, one implanting itself in his head while the other landed in his heart, killing him before he hit the ground.

"Jennifer Shepard will _never_ be beneath a man, she will _always_ be on top!" He spat at the lifeless corpse that had kept Jen away from him for so long while he broke her in the worst ways.

Gibbs ran over and was met with a sobbing and shaking Jenny, who had her shirt torn and her pants yanked down.

He grabbed his coat she had taken from him and threw it on top of her before he gathered her in his arms without a moment's hesitation and ran her back inside his house, going straight to the living room.

He sat down with her on the couch, throwing the jacket off while grabbing the throw and wrapping her in it. He wrapped his arms around her outside of the throw and rocked her trying to sooth her while trying to control his anger from spilling over.

"Shhh, Jen, its okay, he's gone, he won't ever hurt you again. I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He said hugging her to him even tighter kissing her head. How could he have let this _happen_? He was supposed to protect her!

"Jethro…" Allison asked coming out hesitantly into the living room. She had been woken when his gun went off and when she found he wasn't beside her she started to panic. Then she heard two more gunshots and she couldn't move, terrified of what was happening.

When she heard him speaking she had come to see what had happened. She saw Jethro in a state she had never seen before. No matter how she acted, the seen in front of her broke her.

The woman was sobbing uncontrollably, clutching Jethro's shirt collar and pulling herself against him as much as she could, while Jethro held her against him in an embrace so tight she thought it could cause damage. Hart could see a huge bruise forming on her jaw to go with the others. She could also see frayed pieces of clothing sticking out from under the blanket.

"I'll call Ziva." She said grabbing his cell phone and scrolling until she found Ziva's number.

"_Ziva."_

"Ziva, it's Allison, you, Agent DiNozzo and McGee need to get here as soon as possible, there's been an incident, I'm not sure what, but Jethro looks utterly furious and your former director looks as if she has just been assaulted, there were also several gunshots that went off mere seconds ago. I don't know exactly what happened, but you guys need to get here immediately!" Hart said now fully starting to understand what exactly this woman had gone through. She felt bad, terrible for what she had been doing to this women, but at the same time, she didn't want to loose Jethro, she loved him. But when she thought about it, she knew that she had lost him the moment this women showed up at NCIS alive.

"_We will be there in five minutes."_ Ziva said already hitting Tony awake and getting dressed.

Hart hung up before turning to look down the hallway. She saw her duffle bags there and grabbed them, thinking how symbolic it was that they had never made it into his bedroom, she should have known then that she didn't stand a chance against this women.

She was about to walk out to her car with the bags, but thought better or it, not wanting to tamper with any evidence, she didn't even know where the scene occurred other than outside. No, she would wait until Gibbs' team showed up, then she would leave and never bother him or his team again unless absolutely necessary.

Just because she knew she had lost Jethro, didn't mean she was happy about it, she loved the man, he just didn't love her the way she could very clearly see he loved the women who was having a breakdown in his arms.

**A/N: So? Do you guys like me again…a little bit at least…? And I don't know why these chapters are so short, but they are heavy at least… The nest chapter will take about a week to write and update, have a show this weekend in Altamont for work, then back to the swamp that is school work**** Thanks again, leave me a review letting me know what you thought^.^**

**~Quibilah.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the delay, one week turned into three. School was crazy, I had exams everyday before finals week so I was cramming for all of them trying to pass…anyways, I have a three week break and am hoping to get a significant amount of writing done. I hope you al like this chapter, I have absolutely no idea of what is going to happen in it as of right now**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_She was about to walk out to her car with the bags, but thought better or it, not wanting to tamper with any evidence, she didn't even know where the scene occurred other than outside. No, she would wait until Gibbs' team showed up, then she would leave and never bother him or his team again unless absolutely necessary._

_Just because she knew she had lost Jethro, didn't mean she was happy about it, she loved the man, he just didn't love her the way she could very clearly see he loved the women who was having a breakdown in his arms._

_**Current Chapter:**_

__Allison was awkwardly sitting in the kitchen trying to block out the commotion that was coming from the adjacent room. The woman was weeping and she could hear Jethro's frantic voice trying to calm her. As her sobs increased, his panic increased as well as the anger that she could hear in his voice.

She knew she was making the right decision about leaving once the team got here and leaving his life, but she couldn't help the jealousy and the feeling of anger that kept trying to force its way put and cause her to go into the room next to her, yank the woman off of him and take her place.

Bitchy? Yeah, she knew that, still didn't stop the feeling of wanting to do it though. Instead she was able to focus all of her attention on the class in front of her as if accusing the inanimate object for causing the end of her relationship with Jethro.

She was so engrossed in trying to block out the noise from the living room that she jumped when she heard a car door slam shut.

She listened for a minute and when Jethro's voice didn't stop the soothing noise, she knew he wasn't paying any attention to anyone or anything besides the women crying in his lap.

She stood and walked to the front door intending on meeting the team there.

Tony and McGee were trying to keep Ziva calm, but she looked furious!

_'Oh boy, outta the way.'_ Hart thought as she just barely stepped out of the enraged woman before she ran right into her.

"Ziva, wait!" Tony said catching her arm just before she walked into the living room.

Ziva whipped her head around and stepped closer to him, sending a glare that could cause the strongest of men to cringe.

"He was supposed to _protect_ her Tony! You have _no_ idea what she has been through! She comes home, after _two years!_" She got so close she was less than an inch from his face taking her anger and frustration out on him, and he just stood there and let her.

"Ziva, I understand, but you need to calm down so we can find out what happened here tonight. Wait until Jenny isn't in the room, you said it your self, she's been through hell, do you really think what she needs right now is you going in there and screaming at Gibbs?" He said with one hand on the side of her face the other holding onto her upper arm.

"Fine, but this is not over!" Ziva said yanking herself out of his hold and as calmly as possible walked over to where Allison now stood watching the encounter with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked and Allison proceeded to inform Ziva of what had caused her to wake up and the state in which Jenny and Gibbs were currently in. Ziva merely nodded before starting to make her way into the living room. Tony caught her arm once more to make sure she wasn't going to loose it in front of Jenny.

In all honesty, he wanted to do exactly as Ziva did, Gibbs was supposed to be protecting her, he must have done something, because never before had something happened to someone _he _was _supposed_ to be protecting.

Ziva paused a step before taking a deep breath, yanking her arm free and continuing on into the living room.

"Gibbs." She said trying to control her anger, but seeing Jenny's state made it that much harder.

He looked up at her and knew he was going to get hell when Jenny finally fell asleep from exhaustion, he told her the scene was out back and she turned on her heel and headed towards the door.

"Ziva…" Gibbs said, knowing he should say something, but nothing was coming to him. He saw her pause before she spoke.

"You were supposed to be protecting her." She didn't yell it, didn't whisper it, just merely spoke it without any emotion in her voice before continuing towards the door, and for some reason, it caused Gibbs to feel so much worse that if she had screamed it at him.

They were just finishing up examining the crime scene when they heard the door shut. Expecting it to be Gibbs, no one turned around because they were all upset with what he had let happen.

"It's me…" Allison said sensing the hostility rolling off of the three people before her.

That did it, Tony turned around as well as McGee, while Ziva continued to studiously ignore her presence as she had when they thought it was Gibbs.

"What?" Tony asked knowing how pissed Ziva was at the women before them and really not wanting another death to take place.

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could do…" She started only to be interrupted by Ziva speaking.

"Leave." She said in the same way she had spoken to Gibbs. Hart looked at her offended, she was trying to _help_!

"I'm trying to help Officer David!"

Ziva whirled around and Tony and McGee both took a step closer to Ziva so they could intercept her if she made a lunge for the woman in front of her.

"_Help_? All you have done since I have met you is act like a cold hearted _bitch_! And _now_ you want to _help_? I do not think so. You have done enough damage already Miss. _Hart_!" Ziva spat her last name at her. She had always paid attention to Jenny when another woman was around Gibbs. So she knew just how much seeing the women that was currently in front of her make out with Gibbs in front of Jenny hurt Jen.

No, this woman was aware of Jenny's feelings as well and she just used it to make Jenny feel even worse.

Hart was starting to get pissed, sure Ziva had done the same thing when some other woman had started to make moves on Tony, she could see how she was with him, she knew there was something between them. Surely Ziva had acted like a bitch to some of the woman.

"Like you haven't ever tried to mark your territory from other woman!" She accused and almost stepped back when Ziva started towards her, thankfully she was also a strong woman…and the fact that both Tony and McGee steeped up and held her back.

"Ziva, easy!" Tony said trying to calm her down, this was starting to get really out of hand.

"I would _never_…"

"Bullshit!" Hart interrupted knowing what she was going to say. "Bullshit you never acted like I had; I knew nothing about the woman inside, all I knew is that she had feelings for Jethro, who I am in a relationship with! So don't _you_ damn well try to act all saint like and say you've never made your relationship with Tony clear when a woman tried to make a move on him, or give him _doe-ey_ eyes!" Hart said exasperatedly, stepping closer to Ziva, which both Tim and Tony couldn't believe, did this woman have a death wish?

Ziva was furious, though somewhere she knew Hart was right, she remembered an incident not too long ago when her and Tony had left on a coffee break.

_ Tony was seated at a table while Ziva went up to order herself a drink from the counter._

_ She turned around to see Tony and a gorgeous blond standing next to him flirting, more like throwing herself on him if you ask me!_

_ Ziva quickly grabbed her drink and paid before making her way back over to where Tony was sitting, trying, and failing, to not look at the woman's chest as she leant over the table to write her number down._

_ God, she was almost pushing her chest into his face for crying out loud!_

_ Ziva had never been one for public displays of affection, but when she got close enough, she grabbed Tony's chair and swiveled it around before promptly sitting on his lap._

_ She quickly captured his mouth and gave him such an intense kiss she could feel his pleasure from it clearly pressing against her upper thigh._

_ She smirked to herself as she pulled back slightly, but Tony was too caught up in the moment and he just started to kiss his way down her neck. Ziva tried to control the pleasure coursing thorough her enough to look up to the blond bimbo and give her a _'not a chance'_ look before watching her walk out of the shop clearly upset and embarrassed._

_ Ziva then allowed Tony to kiss her neck a few more seconds before she pulled away and stood up, bringing him with her._

"Ziva, easy, calm down!" Tony said tightening his hold on her as he felt her muscles tense as if she was about to throw herself on the women in front of her.

Hart was just smirking that same bitchy smirk she had so many times earlier that day, though now it was at a different person.

Ziva continued to glare at the women wanting nothing more than to punch that smirk off her face, but knew she had to calm down and go in to see Jenny.

"Let go, I am going to go and check on Jenny." Ziva said forcing her muscles to unclench and relax her body once more.

"Ziva…?" Tony asked making sure she wasn't going to try and do anything.

"No fighting, I promise." Ziva said lifting her hands in mock defeat.

He slowly let her go and she made her way to the house, but Hart just couldn't keep her mouth shut, no matter how much her mind was telling her to, her anger at having Jethro taken from her was winning.

"Tell her to get a hold of herself so I can speak with _my_ guy…" _shoot_ was the first thing that went through her mind as Ziva sharply turned and brought her up against the house.

"Back off! I see or hear you have hurt her, I will kill you!" Ziva threatened, Jenny was like her mother at times, but at others, she was like her little sister who was very vulnerable and needed protection, and this was one of those times. _NO ONE_ hurts her family!

Hart stared at her wide eyed. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, she had already made the decision to leave Jethro, why was she acting like she was still in a relationship with him_ 'because you still want to!'_ the voice in her head quickly answered…hmm, maybe she should just wait around until Jethro broke it off, no sense in quitting when she still may have a chance, it wasn't in her nature to back down from a challenge, and _Miss David_ over here just presented her with one.

**A/N: ….Well…that certainly went a whole lot different than what I was expecting…not much Jibbs at all in this chapter, but a nice Tiva moment at least…hope you all liked it, can't wait to hear what you thought!**

**Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…winter break has been very busy actually…but, I did promise another chapter, so here it is, I am hoping for a Jibbs moment in this one and some Ziva/Heart/Gibbs fighting…all though, that may not be how it goes at all, best way to find out is to write, or in your case read, so off I go, enjoy, please review:)**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Hart stared at her wide eyed. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, she had already made the decision to leave Jethro, why was she acting like she was still in a relationship with him 'because you still want to!' the voice in her head quickly answered…hmm, maybe she should just wait around until Jethro broke it off, no sense in quitting when she still may have a chance, it wasn't in her nature to back down from a challenge, and Miss David over here just presented her with one._

_**Current Chapter**_

Gibbs continued to hold and rock Jenny till her sobs and shaking subsided until he would only hear a sob or feel a shake every few minutes or so.

"Jen? I'm gonna bring you back to bed so you can sleep for a bit okay?" He asked kissing the top of her head lightly. He felt her nod slightly so he slowly started to get off the couch so as not to frighten or hurt her.

He made his way down to his bedroom, grabbed a large shirt from his dresser, andd gently stripped the blanket off her.

"It's okay Jen, I want to get you into something more comfortable okay?" He said when her breathing picked up a bit. She seemed to relax slightly at his words and allowed him to finish removing her torn clothes and place his shirt on her.

He laid her down in the middle of the bed, after a little bit of prodding for her to let go of him so he could gather the blankets from around the room.

He tucked her in, lent down and brushed her bangs out of her face before kissing her forehead. He noticed how her breathing was coming in deeper breaths now, showing she was about to fall asleep, but was trying to fight it.

"Jen, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise, he won't hurt you ever again." He ensured grabbing her hand and squeezing it while he sat on the bed next to her.

She looked up at him, and he couldn't help but notice how much like a small child she looked like when they were completely lost and devastated.

She seemed to consider his promise for a minute before slowly nodding and pulling herself into a fetal position, while burrowing her head further into his pillow.

Gibbs sat with her for a minute while she drifted off, just watching her and wanting nothing more than to take back tonight…the last two years for that matter. He knew Jen said to not blame himself for what happened when she 'died' because he didn't know about her sister, but what happened tonight was completely and utterly his fault.

Once he believed she was asleep he started to pull his hand away from hers so he could go out and make sure the team knew everything that happened tonight that they needed to know.

"Don't…please…stay…" She sounded so unsure of herself, like she didn't want to say the words for some reason, but needed to keep him here with her.

"I'm right here Jen, I'm not leaving again, go back to sleep." He willed her to hear what he was saying as he brought his free hand up to gently stroke her head as he had done earlier to sooth her.

It was mere seconds later that he felt her grip slacken as her breathing deepened. He waited, debating what he should do; stay here with her incase she woke up again, or go out to the team and talk to them…his body made the decision for him when it refused to move from her side.

"Gibbs!" He heard Ziva call, and waiting to catch her before she accidentally woke Jen up, he quickly and quietly made his way out of his bedroom and towards the living room where he knew Ziva was.

"Shhh, she's asleep." He warned knowing how pissed she was at him. She looked around for a minute before signaling for him to follow her into his basement.

"Look, Zi…"

"No, I am only going to ask once. Are you going to be too distracted tonight to make sure nothing else happens to Jenny, because if so, tell me now. I will _not_ let anything else happen to her today, tomorrow, or ever as long as I can help it, and if you don't give a damn, then tell me so I can take her home with me where she _will_ be looked after!" She still didn't yell it, but rather than emotionless as it had been earlier, it held so much anger and accusation that Gibbs refused to interrupt.

He knew she had to get it off her chest, and he already knew it was his fault; he needed to hear it as much as Ziva needed to say it.

"So tell me Gibbs, do you give a damn about Jenny or…" This time however Gibbs did interrupt.

"You know I do Ziva…"

"Do I? Because the Gibbs I know would never hang up when 'Jenny' and 'something wrong' is mentioned in the same sentence…"

"It wasn't me that hung up Ziva…"

"Either _you_ hung up, or you allowed _her_ to do it…"

"Ziva!" Gibbs warned when her voice level started to rise.

"You are Gibbs, never before has _anyone_ been in danger when you were supposed to be protecting them. But now, Jenny comes home, Jenny, the person you used to protect with your life and _more_! And you know what happens? She gets _raped_! She gets raped while _you_ were supposed to be protecting her! And you say you _care_ about her!" Ziva yelled, yet, not loud enough to where it would penetrate further than the basement walls.

Gibbs just stood there watching Ziva, the woman who rarely showed any pain. She was about to break down, Gibbs realized it wasn't just Jenny he had hurt tonight, but Ziva as well, probably his whole team, he had let all of them down, Abby was right, he was a bastard!

"Ziva…I'm sorr…"

"What the hell happened, Gibbs!" Ziva asked in a voice that showed Gibbs she _needed_ to know.

"I got distracted…" He said not wanting Ziva to know how or with whom, even though he knew she was going to ask, even before she interrupted him.

"With _what_?"

"Whom…Ziva, it's with _whom_." He knew she'd make the connection, realized the exact moment she did when her features turned from a 'needing to know' look to an 'I cannot _believe_ you' look.

She turned on her heel and started to make her way towards the stairwell when Gibbs stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Ziva, wait!" Gibbs said wanting her to know everything.

"What do you want me to say Gibbs? Jenny was raped because you could not keep it in your pants for _one_ _night_!" She spat at him while turning and stepping closer to him.

"Yes, but I went to her room when I realized it wasn't Allison I was sleeping with…"

"Then you would have noticed Jenny get dragged out of her bed…" Ziva said confused, if he wasn't having sex with Hart, but with Jenny, then how did Kort get her…

"No, Ziva, that didn't come out right. I _was_ sleeping with Hart, but it wasn't who I was picturing I was sleeping with…" okay, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable talking about his sex life with someone he thought of like a daughter.

"I do not understand…?" Ziva said still not getting it, why would he sleep with someone when he was picturing someone else…it didn't make any sense!

"It wasn't Allison I wanted sharing my bed, I wanted it to be Jenny. Since she returned, I haven't stopped thinking about her. When Allison started to…seduce…me, I pictured Jenny…look, I know what happened tonight was completely my fault.

"If I hadn't slept with Hart, Jenny wouldn't have heard us, she wouldn't have run out of the house, and Kort wouldn't have been able to get his filthy hands on her, but the fact is I did., but I'm not leaving her again Ziva, ever." He said needing Ziva to understand what had happened, and that Jenny was going to be safe now.

"What about Hart?" Ziva asked believing he meant every word, didn't mean she forgave him, but for now she let it be.

"Ending it tonight…"

"You realize how much pain you caused Jenny?" She asked and Gibbs looked at her with a 'Yes…we just discussed this' look.

"No, I mean before the incidents tonight."

"What?" He asked not understanding.

"You and Hart, today when you were leaving the office together, you kissed her…deeply right in front of her!"

Realization hit him hard, everything was clicking into place; the kiss when they were leaving, Jenny falling apart; well he assumed some of it was because of him, Hart informing Jenny of being roommates, no one talking about her after she died. Everything was falling into place, and there seemed to be one person behind it all; Margaret Allison Hart!

**A/N: Sorry that it's another short one, but thought it was the best place to end it, not too much Jibbs, but it's setting the foundation for it to happen…soon hopefully. I know Gibbs is a bit out of character, but I figured if this all really did happen…I mean come one, his track record with women and dealing with them is terrible, so I don't think he would have made the connections before, and for the other part, it's Jen for crying out loud, she's his weakness:) Hope you all liked it, review and let me know what you all thought^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sooo, I really want to apologize for taking so so long to update this, it started out with serious writers block, then school got in the way, and the past few months, I received a lot of bad news about my health, so I didn't really feel like writing, but since it's almost been a year, and I'm feeling a little better, I thought I would try to update it. This chapter to me isn't the best, but I do like it, though there's not much Jibbs, there is some Jenny/Ziva friendship scenes. Read, Review, Enjoy^.^**

Gibbs had remained rooted to the spot after his realization a few minutes ago.

He could not believe he had allowed Hart to do something like this, even participate in it. He was starting to get over his self-loathing the more he thought about Hart and what she had pulled, pure fury taking its place.

He was on his way up the basement stairs before he realized his feet were moving. One thought running through his head, well, as much of a thought as his anger would allow, all that was able to be made out was Hart and making her pay.

That thought however was severed when he came to the top steps and heard slight whimpering coming from his bedroom. His feet changed course and started to make his way towards the room that would lead to the woman he had spent so many nights dreaming about. Just as he reached the door, he heard a floorboard creak behind him, and he briskly turned on his heel ready to confront who ever it was…or so he thought.

When he caught sight of Harts face with a small, almost nonexistent seductive smile on her face, his anger overflowed. Curling his fists and clenching his jaw, he forced out the only words that would come.

"Get the _hell_ out of here!" He knew if he let go of his hold on his anger, there could very well be four corpses that needed to be sorted out. He saw Hart falter in her step and search his face.

Seeing anger as the only emotion, she slowly started to back away from him.

"I'll talk with you later Jethro, it's been a long day and you need some time to think." And with that, she was gone, leaving Jethro in a rage he hadn't experienced since his wife and daughter were murdered.

Clenching his eyes shut he took several deep breaths before continuing his journey to his bedroom.

He found her lying in the fetal position and thought she may be dreaming, but when her face became visible for a moment before quickly ducking back behind the covers he knew she was awake and terrified.

"Jenny, it's me, remember what I said earlier? I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again, and you will never be on your own again because no matter what, I will never leave you okay? You hear me?" He was trying so hard to keep calm and not allow himself to rush over and gather her in his arms, knowing that it would only cause her to become even more panicked.

He continued to talk to her and hold his hands up showing he was not going to hurt her, she brought her head back out from under the covers and continued to watch him as he made his way over to the side of the bed that was vacant.

She could feel the panic coursing through her, but also the trust and safety he was already giving off. She felt the slight dip in the bed behind her and slowly, ever so slowly, she rolled herself over to face him as he crawled in besides her.

He held his arms open to her once he was settled and allowed her to make the next move, and after a moment, she slowly moved into his embrace and felt herself relax at the safety he supplied to her.

He folded her into his arms, but was careful not to hold her too tightly; wanting to make sure she didn't feel as if he was restraining her. After a few more minutes of him softly calming her with words of safety he felt her push herself further into him and unwrap her tight hold of herself and wind her arms around him holding onto him with all she had. That was all he needed, he tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him kissing the top of her head and soothingly running a hand gently up and down her back.

He waited what felt like hours, but was more likely seconds, before he felt her completely relax into him and drift off to sleep.

He kept going over and over what had transpired, blaming himself for all of it. Yes, Hart was somewhat to blame, but he had allowed himself to over look everything, therefore, it was his fault…that still wouldn't stop him from loosing his temper if he saw that smirk again!

He wasn't sure how long he had remained staring at the top of Jenny's head, but when she started to stir he loosened his hold on her so she would not fear another attack.

"Jenny, you're okay, I'm right here, go back to sleep." He soothed so caught up in her, he didn't notice Ziva standing in the doorway in a different outfit then she was wearing earlier.

"Gibbs." Ziva announced slowly walking into the room, mindful of Jenny's current state of mind.

"Shh, Ziva, she needs to rest." He said even as Jenny was starting to sit up, not seeming frightened by them, but exhausted at the same time.

"Gibbs, she needs to eat and see Ducky again, it is nearly noon already. I also must speak with you." She said walking carefully over to him and communicating it was important. He wanted to argue that Jenny needed to rest, but he hadn't seen her eat anything since he sat with her in the elevator yesterday, she had lost a lot of weight, and she was thing to start with. Ziva was right, she needed to eat, and get her injuries checked over again.

"I need to shower." They both jumped slight at Jenny's voice. She was staring straight ahead, trying not to meet their gazes for fear of the disappointment she would find in them. She knew they would think less of her, no matter what Ziva had said yesterday.

Gibbs could see something was off, as could Ziva, so when Gibbs lightly hooked his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him she quietly backed out of the room, making note to talk with her later. She knew what Jenny was going through, and too much all at once, was not the right way to go about helping her.

"Jenny, look at me." He said quietly trying to find out exactly what was wrong. He saw her eyes start to water, but she quickly blinked them away.

"I…can't…" was all she could get out.

"Jennifer Ann Shepard, you look at me right now." He said, but not in a threatening way, in a gentle way and after a few second she turned her gaze upon his.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and if she wasn't in the state she was, Gibbs would have

Gibbs slapped her, gentle of course.

"What in god's name do you have to apologize for…" he could not believe her.

"I couldn't stop it, I was weak, I should have tried harder…"

"You stop it right there!" Ziva ordered stepping back into the room, having been listening incase Jenny needed her. "Gibbs, leave please, I have to speak to her alone." Ziva said while keeping her eyes locked with Jenny. "Now, Gibbs!" she barked when he didn't move, and though he wanted to stay, he knew Ziva needed to talk to her.

"I'll be just in the kitchen okay?" Gibbs said kissing Jenny's temple before leaving the room.

"Ziva?" Jenny said slight afraid of the expression on her old friends face.

"Jenny, you need to understand something right now, what happened to you was out of your control…"

"But I should have fought har…"

"No! Jenny, listen to me!" Ziva took a deep breath and sat down on the bed beside her broken friend. "When we were captured in Cairo, you remember what that man said right before we escaped? That there was only one true way to break a woman?"

"Yes, but…"

"No 'buts', although we escaped before we experienced that torture, we still knew what he meant. And however much torture you endure, the worst and quickest way to break a woman, _is_ that…"

"That doesn't matter!" Jenny burst out grabbing her hair. "That doesn't matted, because I was trained for those situations, I was trained to defend myself, and I failed! I let my guard down and disobeyed orders and got myself captured. Then, after two years of that torture, I escape and am able to get myself back together enough to look presentable, but again, _I_ make the mistake to leave the safe house when I _knew_ he would be out there looking for me. It was _my_ fault! I wasn't strong enough to keep myself together, if I were, then this wouldn't have happened again!" She wept covering her face with her hands.

Ziva was crying slightly as her best friend blamed herself for everything that had happened, remembering feeling the exact emotions when she was rescued.

"Jenny, it was _not_ your fault and _no one _thinks it was! Kort was a bastard and scum, but he was physically a strong man, just fighting him off would be difficult, but you have three broken ribs, bruises covering your entire body, and there were two other men that looked like they were trained to restrain their prisoners.

"I know what you are feeling right now, and I know you do not believe what I am saying, but trust me, no matter what you think right now, this is _not_ your fault, and no one thinks any less of you, in fact, I think highly of you for breaking yourself out and making your way back to us, I didn't have the strength.

"When I was captured, I was tortured by men who thought the same as Kort and our holder in Cairo, and I was broken, I was towards the point of giving up hope completely. And at that time, I had thought everyone at NCIS knew I was alive, little did I know they thought the opposite. Growing up in Mossad, you are physically trained for those circumstances; you physically have to go through it in your training.

"And you know what? Doesn't even come close to the pain, and fear of experiencing it from you captures. I was broken after three in a half months, you were held for two _years_!

"When I was moved with a bag over my head and forced into a seat, I thought I was going to be killed, and though I hate to admit it, I was actually relieved it was all going to end.

"It wasn't what I was expecting when the bag was lifted over my head, Tony sitting before me, bruised and bleeding, McGee behind me unconscious. It was strangely worse then the torture I had experienced, having to look into the eyes of the man I loved, after having been broken in such a way, I thought he would hate me, think I was filth because I allowed it to happen. But guess what.

"Never, not once did he ever look at me like he thought I was a person who should be left in the street, even when I opened up to him about what happened, he just grabbed me and told me how sorry he was for leaving me so long. And how much he loved me and how he would never let anything happen to me again, difficult promise to make with someone who loves to cause problems." She grinned and got a short genuine laugh from Jenny, who had removed her hands from her face, and slowed her crying somewhere in the middle of Ziva's talking.

"I promise you Jenny, no matter what happened in the past, whatever happens in the future, nothing will _ever_ make me think any less of you, you are my family, and you always will be, there is no way you are getting rid of me that easily, you got that!" she smiled and sniffled before pulling Jenny into a deep emotional hug.

"Now, let's get your shower ready, it's on Gibbs, so spend as long as you need." She grinned mischievously helping her up off the bed and to the bath telling her to call if she needed anything.

**A/N: Sorry it's so sort, not entirely happy with it, but I do believe it started to break away the blockage that's been keeping me from updating, hopefully, there will be another chapter soon, and for those wondering, yes, Allison Hart WILL be returning again(evil grin). Let me know what you all thought!**

**~Quibilah^.^**


End file.
